Never
by SheSheMimi
Summary: After Scourge kidnaps Shadow, several desires between friends are discovered. Contains: Sontails, Sonadow, Shadourge, and surprise couples! Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Never

A green hedgehog with ice blue eyes was walking in a forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. His girlfriend just dumped him, and he wanted to get his mind off of her. Just how would he do that, though? Then, he heard a noise behind him. Since he's not one to be scared easily, he just kept on walking. Of course, he didn't know he was about to be attacked.

"GET OFF OF THE PLANET!" an angry hedgehog yelled before jumping on the green hedgehog, and pinning him to the ground.

"I wasn't doing anything, Shadow!" the green hedgehog replied.

"Save it, Scourge! I know just as well as you do, that you are going to do something evil again!" Shadow said.

"Get off of my back!"

"NO!"

"I'm not doing anything bad! I'm just taking a walk! My girlfriend just left me! Leave me alone!"

"Quit your whining. I can see why she left you, you selfish hedgehog."

"Why do you have to be cruel to me, Shadow?"

"Because you're against Sonic, and I'm on his side."

"But you two aren't even friends. Why do you attack me if I was once a part of him?"

"Because you are nothing like him."

"You two aren't friends, so why side with him?"

"At least he works for a good cause unlike you."

"I work for no one but myself!"

"See? Selfish."

"I can see you know nothing about Sonic."

"Where did that idea come from? Of course I do!"

"Do you know who he likes?"

"Amy?"

"It's one-sided. She loves him, but he doesn't love her back."

"Why does it matter that I know who he likes if it's not relevant to my interests?"

"See? You know nothing about him."

"Do you know who he likes?"

"Of course! In fact, it's the only thing we can agree on."

"Do you two ever talk?"

"Sonic and I? No. We're complete enemies. There's no getting around that."

"Then how do you two agree?"

"The one we like doesn't have a dark side. He's really something, though."

"Wait… did you just say, 'he'?" Shadow got off of Scourge, and the evil, green hedgehog stood up.

"Why so shocked?" Scourge smirked. "Sonic and I are gay. Who cares? You said it wasn't relevant to your interests anyway." Scourge turned away from Shadow, waiting for him to fall into his trap.

"B-but the only guy that I know of that doesn't have a dark side is…. me…." Shadow blushed. "A-am I the one you two like?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Correct~!" Scourge said.

"W-why?" then, in a split second, Scourge crushed Shadow's body up against a nearby tree, and kissed him roughly for a few seconds. Shadow struggled to break free when he finished.

"Sonic and I have always been attracted to you. We want your sexy body and everything that comes with it! The one thing we can't agree on is who gets to claim you, and you bwill/b be mine!" Scourge picked Shadow up, and slung the ebony hedgehog over his shoulder, keeping a tight hold on him.

"No! Stop! HELP!" Shadow screamed, hoping that Sonic would come to his aid.

"Quit screaming, you big baby! Nobody's coming to help you, now. Chaos Control!" Scourge said. With that, they were whisked away to Scourge's house immediately.

"No…. I'm too late!" Sonic said when he reached the place in the forest he had heard the screams coming from. "Scourge must've taken Shadow! I have to rescue him! But first, I need Tails' help!" Sonic ran from that spot back to his house, where he and his best friend Tails stayed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Never

Chapter 2

A gasp escaped Shadow's lips as Scourges hands ran all over his chest. Said green hedgehog was straddling the ebony hedgehog's waist. Shadow was strapped to a chair, and Scourge had allowed Shadow to not have the gag in his mouth so he could have easy access to the ebony hedgehog's inviting lips. Shadow tried to escape the emerald hedgehog's grasp, but he couldn't break free. Shadow let out a shiver of pleasure and fear as Scourge ran his tongue over his collarbone. Shadow protested in every way he could, for he was worried he would lose his virginity to the evil Moebian.

"Quit screaming! No one will hear you. This house is completely soundproofed!" Scourge said.

"I didn't even know you owned a house! Where did you get the money?" Shadow asked, trying to get the green hedgehog's mind off of sex.

"I have no money. I just kicked some random, rich Mobian out of the house! Now, this wonderful mansion is mine." Scourge said evilly.

"Mobian? You're a monster! You live in Moebius! Why must you hurt the good people? Why terrorize us?" Shadow asked.

"I do it because I can. Also, I needed a place to stay. Even villains need to get away from "home" every once in a while. Now hold still and be quiet or I'm going to cover your mouth again!" Scourge said. Shadow struggled.

"Don't make me blindfold you!" Scourge growled.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled as he burst through the door of the house they shared.

"I'm in the lab, Sonic!" Tails yelled back. Sonic ran to Tails' Lab. He was working on the X Tornado again. He came out from underneath the large blue and yellow plane with splotches of black grease all over his body. "You sound so urgent, Sonic. What could have possibly thrown you into such a panic?" Tails asked.

"Do we have a chaos emerald on hand? PLEASE tell me we do!" Sonic said. He sounded even more panic-stricken then before.

"Couldn't you have chosen a place in Moebius? Your home planet?" Shadow tried to change the subject again.

"Quit changing the subject." Scourge said impatiently. "I don't want my so called "friends" to find me. They turned on me, and Fiona hates me!"

"I can see why…." Shadow growled. Scourge slapped Shadow hard. Tears of anger and fear came to the ebony hedgehog's eyes.

"Can't Shadow take care of himself, though? After all, he IS the Ultimate life Form. At least that's what he says anyway…." Tails said. Sonic grabbed Tails' shoulders, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Do you not care at all for a fellow Mobian?" Sonic's eyes looked sad.

"You don't know how much Shadow matters too me." Tails could see it in Sonic's eyes. Sadness. Fear. Worry.

"Why are you so worried about Shadow?" Tails asked.

"How can YOU not be worried?" Sonic asked angrily. He looked like he was about to cry. "Scourge is going to do bad things to Shadow! He might even be doing those things now! I'd bet all my money on it if I had any that he's taking his virginity now!" Sonic said angrily.

"Virginity? Why would Scourge do that?" Tails asked. He now sounded more concerned. Sonic gasped and turned away from his two-tailed friend.

"Sonic…." Tails said. Sonic didn't reply. "Sonic! What aren't you telling me!" Tails yelled.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is Shadow the reason why you don't love Amy? Are you…."

"Yes."

"Sonic?" "And if you can't accept that, then you never were my friend!" Sonic yelled. The blue blur ran and snatched Tails' chaos emerald, and fled the lab, heading for the only guy who'd know where Scourge and Shadow might be.


	3. Chapter 3

Never  
Chapter 3 

"Why do you love me? If you loved me, you wouldn't treat me this way." Shadow said.

"Because you're attractive, and you're b**mine/b**." Scourge said. He leaned in to kiss Shadow roughly again. Shadow moved his head away from Scourge, dodging his kiss.

"Why did Fiona leave you?" Shadow asked. This made Scourge sad. His ears drooped a little bit at the memory of her leaving him.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Back to what I was doing before…." Scourge leaned in and tried to kiss Shadow again.

"Sonic…." Tails said quietly. He was all alone now. He hadn't known Sonic's secret, but if he had, he would have tried to move in on Sonic before he had met Shadow.

"Why didn't I tell you before…. Before…. You met i_him/i_…." Tails was about to break down crying. He was on his knees. He remembered the last words Sonic said to him. The last things they said to each other.i

"_Sonic! What aren't you telling me!" Tails yelled. "I don't want to talk about it." "Is Shadow the reason why you don't love Amy? Are you…." "Yes." "Sonic?" "And if you can't accept that, then you never were my friend!" Sonic yelled./i_  
Tails' tears dried up.

"He's going to Knuckles. I'm sure of it. If Shadow is who Sonic chooses, then if I really loved him, I would help them be able to be together! Plus, if things don't work out, there could still be a chance for me! I better go to the Mystic Ruins right away!" Tails said determinedly. He flew to the X Tornado as quickly as possible. "Since the X Tornado has been upgraded, it'll be faster than ever! Oh Sonic, I hope I'm not too late…." Tails said as he started up the engine, and took flight.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said.

"They haven't left Mobius!" Knuckles called to Sonic. Sonic hadn't quite reached the Master Emerald shrine yet.

"How'd you—"

"The Master Emerald told me ahead of time!" Sonic reached the shrine.

"Where at in Mobius?" Sonic asked.

"I'll give you the coordinates after you look behind you." Knuckles smiled at Sonic.

"Behind me?" Sonic turned around to see his friend walking up to him with another chaos emerald. Now standing in front of Sonic, Tails said,

"I want you to have this, Sonic. The extra power will do good to beat Scourge." Tails said. He smiled up at his friend. "After all, we are friends right?" Sonic couldn't believe his ears. After their fight, Tails still thought of them as friends?

"And you accept me for who I am?" Sonic asked. He wasn't smiling yet, but he didn't look angry. He just didn't believe it. He had to hear it straight from Tails.

"Of course I do! I've known you since I was younger then I am now, and I want to help you get Shadow back!" Tails said with a smile. Sonic smiled and pulled Tails into a warm embrace.

"I knew you wouldn't give up on me." Sonic said quietly.

"Never give up on the ones you love and care for, Sonic. It's your philosophy, and I want to stick by it like you do!" Tails said. His blue eyes met emerald, and Sonic could see that Tails wasn't lying to him.

"You two may want to go get Shadow back already!" Knuckles yelled. The two friends sweat dropped.

'We forgot about him….' They both thought.

"Alrighty then! Where to?" Sonic said with his can-do attitude and a thumbs up.

'I love that smile of his….' Tails blushed as he looked at his hedgehog friend getting the coordinates from the red guardian.

"Everything will work out just fine!" Tails said enthusiastically.

"You bet it will!" Tails put the green chaos emerald back in the X Tornado, and the two friends took flight to defeat Scourge.


	4. Chapter 4

Never  
Chapter 4 

Now off of Shadow's lap, Scourge and Shadow were having a seemingly endless argument.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" Scourge growled.

"Tell me why Fiona broke up with you!" Shadow growled back. Scourge walked over to a window on the other side of the room.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because if you tell me, I may be able to get you two back together!" "I don't love her anymore!"

"Why not? She was the only girl that you actually cared for! Why give up on her now?"

"Because I hate those that can't accept me for who I am!" Scourge's expression was filled with hatred as he looked back at the tied up hedgehog.

"What are you, Scourge? What can't she accept that made her leave you? I suffer with being misunderstood every single day of my life! Everyone thinks that I could turn on them at any second, or that I don't care for others, or that I've never smiled in my life! I've lived to see someone DIE, Scourge! If you think that you have it worse than I do, then b**THINK AGAIN!/b** If you love me, you'll tell me so I can help you to never make the mistake that broke you two apart ever again!"

"Don't start telling me a sob story about how YOU have it hard! Everyone in Moebius hates me now because Fiona turned them against me! I was driven away from there, and I am no longer considered good OR evil! I have no place in this world! And don't EVER tell me that being myself is a mistake! I never needed them! I can survive on my own!"

"I have no real friends! I lost my only friend fifty years ago, and I am incapable of dying so I can't see her in heaven! She was also the only one I ever loved, and I'll never see her again! Don't let something between you and Fiona keep you apart forever, because at least you can still SEE her if you WANT to!" Scourge felt a little bit more shaken by this.

"But I can never go back." Scourge said sadly.

"What did you do that was so bad that the worst of the worst don't even want you there?" Shadow asked with a softer tone. Scourge seemed hurt at this moment, and if he didn't show some sympathy, then he would feel like he was stomping a butterfly.

"She wanted me to hold out for a long time." Scourge said with a sad sigh. "There's only so long I can wait before I get too impatient. I wanted to sleep with her, but she wasn't ready. I didn't even rape her, but I was considered the worst criminal in the Multiverse! There are worse crimes than wanting to have sex before marriage. I'm not one that likes to get hitched anyway, but she's the old-fashioned type. Marriage first, sex later. I was kicked off of Moebius in a heartbeat." Scourge said.

"That's not terrible at all, though!" Shadow sweat dropped.

"I know! This is so STUPID. I never needed her, anyway! I just need someone who can stay with me no matter what I do!"

"You know? If you untie me, and promise not to rape me or push things too fast, I promise I'll stay with you. Maybe things could work out between us. Who knows? I've never had THAT kind of problem before, but I may be able to help you through it." Shadow said.

"You'd really do that for me? Even though I'm a bad guy?" Scourge looked at the ebony hedgehog with disbelief.

"Of course. I always keep my promises. That has to be the only i_good/i_ thing that people mention when they talk about me." Shadow smiled a little bit.

'Wow…. He's actually smiling…. He's so much nicer then I thought…. maybe he is the one for me….' Scourge thought. Scourge smiled back as genuinely as Shadow was, and their eyes met from afar.

"I had no idea those blue eyes were so beautiful." Shadow said. Scourge blushed and walked over to untie Shadow, when all of a sudden, the front door was kicked in, and the two hedgehogs saw Sonic and Tails ready for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Never  
Chapter 5 

"Shadow!" Sonic and Tails yelled. At that moment, Shadow saw the Scourge that was tough. It only took a moment for the green hedgehog to switch from feeling sorry for himself, to being ready for a fight. Sonic launched himself at the green hedgehog, ready to kick him. Scourge grabbed Sonic's leg, and swung him as hard as possible back out the door.

"Yeah! I'll fight ya! But this time, I have someone more powerful on my side!" Scourge yelled.

"Don't get me involved, PLEASE." Shadow begged as Tails attempted to untie him.

"Not even!" Scourge ignored Shadow, and pressed a button on a small remote. It triggered a trap, and Tails was immediately caught and was hanging from the ceiling by his two tails.

"Help! Sonic!" Tails cried. Sonic ran back inside. "What are you doing in Mobius, Scourge!" Sonic yelled as he tried to punch the green hedgehog.

"Comin' back for more, i_hero/i_?" Scourge mocked Sonic and dodged his attack.

"What are you two doing here?" Shadow asked Tails as he looked up at the two tailed fox hanging from the ceiling.

"How'd he manage to glue me up here? Anyway, we're here to rescue you, Shadow! Scourge hedgehog-napped you remember? Or has he brainwashed you? Sorry for taking so long. We kinda got lost! The directions Knuckles gave us were confusing!" Tails said.

Sonic yelped as he got punched hard in the gut, and got launched out the door again, this time so far, that he crashed into Tails' plane, practically destroying it. Sonic let out a moan of pain.

"Tails is gonna be sad that his plane got wrecked…." Sonic said as he got up with all the strength he could muster. He ran back inside the mansion.

"I'm not through with you yet, Scourge! You'll pay for taking and hurting Shadow!" Sonic said angrily. He meant what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Scourge said as he charged at Sonic, ready to hit him with all the power he had. Sonic swept his foot underneath Scourge's legs, tripping the evil hedgehog before he even hit him. Unfortunately, Scourge fell on top of Sonic, and he kept him pinned. They rolled all over the floor, trying to keep the other one pinned, but they both kept failing, and started trying to choke each other, also failing to do that.

"Maybe you could get down from there if you moved your tails really fast at the same time." Shadow said.

"Ok! I'll try!" Tails said. He started moving his twin tails as fast as possible, as if he were going to take flight, and the quick-drying glue let him go.

"Yeah!" Tails cheered.

"Sonic! I'm here to help!"

"Knuckles! Thank GOD you showed up!" Sonic was relieved.

"I didn't even hurt Shadow! I may have scared him a little, but I didn't hurt him!" Scourge said angrily. Said green hedgehog wrapped his legs around Sonic's waist, and used his legs to toss the blue blur behind him VERY. HARD. Scourge brushed himself off as he stood up.

"If you got any blood on my jacket, hedgehog, I'll rip that spiky head of yours off your shoulders!" Scourge yelled. While he wasn't looking, Knuckles ran up behind him, and punched him hard in the back, causing him to break through the roof, and soar sky high.

"Now's your chance, Tails! Untie Shadow so we can go!" Knuckles said. Tails untied Shadow, and Sonic ran out of the house with the ebony hedgehog in his arms bridal style.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Shadow asked.

"Who cares?" Sonic said with a laugh. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails were laughing, but all Shadow could hear was Scourge crashing back through the roof of the mansion, and yelling,

"You promised me!"

'Oh, Scourge…. What should I do?' Shadow thought sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Never  
Chapter 6 

"Yeah! We finally got Shadow back! Let's celebrate!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Knuckles and Tails yelled. They were all drinking soda and making toasts to random things. Shadow wasn't so enthusiastic. All he could think about is the last thing that Scourge said to him before he left. i_  
"You promised me!"/i_

Shadow felt horrible.

'I've never broken a promise. Until now.' Shadow thought sadly. Shadow laid his head down on his arms.

"Hey, Shads? Are you ok? Why aren't you celebrating?" Sonic sounded worried.

"It's nothing." Shadow replied. "Knuckles, Tails, I need to talk to Shadow alone." Sonic said. He didn't want to go into this conversation quite yet. The two boys left the room with their soda, promising to drink it carefully in the other room as they left.  
Sonic let out a sigh.

"I wasn't ready to talk about this with you, but here it goes. Did Scourge tell you the secret?" Sonic's eyes were filled with sadness and fear.

"Yes." Shadow left it at a simple reply, and Sonic thought he sounded mad about it. He was only mad that he had broken a promise that he intended to keep, even though Scourge had taken him captive rather than just told him that he wanted a relationship.

"Is that so bad?" Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes, causing Sonic to blush and look away.

"Yeah, it kinda is. I just wanted to love you from afar until I could build up the courage to tell you the truth. I didn't want you to find out like this. Is this why you're sad?" Sonic asked.

"I suppose." Shadow lied. He didn't want to hurt Sonic's feelings by saying he had promised to stay with Scourge, and that he, Knuckles, and Tails had ruined that for him.

"I'm actually kinda mad. Things could've gone differently if he had told me before he captured me. Then again, if I hadn't jumped on him in the forest thinking he was up to no good, I wouldn't have gotten into that mess. Now I'm sitting here talking to you trying not to break your heart because I can't bare to break two hearts in one day." Shadow closed his eyes. He was still resting his head on his arms.

"What do you mean? Break two hearts in one day? What are you saying?" Sonic sounded more worried than before.

"It's unintentional, but two hearts may be broken today, and one my be amended. I'll stay until tonight, Sonic. I have to go back and see if Scourge is ok." Shadow said.

"But why? Why does it matter if he's ok?"

"Because," Shadow sighed. "Because I told Scourge that I would stay with him. I promised him. He didn't threaten to hurt me if I didn't stay. I just saw another side of him that needed help and love, and I do care. I'll hang around until later tonight, then I'll leave. If Knuckles and Tails are still here and they ask why I'm leaving, just tell them that I'm going to my house." Shadow said. Sonic looked down at his knees.

"Why would you promise him?" he asked softly.

"I'm not quite sure, but it felt like the right thing to do. I promised shortly before you three showed up and started hitting him. I'm sorry, Sonic, but this is how it's going to be."

After their conversation, Sonic and Shadow walked into the living room where Knuckles and Tails were. "Can you guys go home? I just need some alone time with Shadow." Sonic still sounded sad. He could see his other friends anytime, but if Shadow was going to stay with Scourge, then they'd never see each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

Never  
Chapter 7 

"I guess we could watch a movie or something. I don't wanna play any games right now. I'm just too down." Sonic said. Sonic pulled out a random movie, and put it in the VCR. He sat next to Shadow on the couch. Shadow supposed that it would make Sonic happier if he put his arm over his shoulder. He did so and pulled the blue hedgehog close. Sonic blushed and snuggled into Shadow's chest fur. Shadow couldn't help but blush, too. Sonic started purring. Shadow laid down and had Sonic in front of him. He was now spooning the azure hedgehog, making both of them blush even more than they had been before. Shadow's arms were wrapped around Sonic. They both felt safe in each other's arms like this.

'Am I taking this too far? I'm sure Sonic likes it, but it'll only hurt him more when I have to leave. I may need to leave sooner than planned.' Shadow thought sadly.

"Sonic, I can't do this. It'll only hurt you more if we keep cuddling each other so close." Shadow sat up, pulling away from Sonic in the process.

"No! Please! I'm ok with it!" Sonic said. He tried to keep Shadow from getting up. He was holding Shadow's ankles as he tried to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but we can't get close right before I leave!" Shadow said as he tried to pull himself out of the room with great difficulty.

"No!" Sonic got up quickly and jumped on Shadow, pinning him to the floor.

"Please don't leave me." Sonic begged. They were looking into each other's eyes. Green met red. Then Shadow said,

"Sonic, I—" he was cut off when Sonic's lips pressed against his in haste. Sonic was blushing as much as Shadow. The kiss was warm, sweet, and pleasurable. Shadow pulled his arms away from Sonic's grasp, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Sonic deeper into the kiss. Shadow licked Sonic's lips, wanting entrance. Sonic blushed even more, and allowed Shadow's tongue to explore his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as Shadow's tongue found sweet spots in his mouth. They didn't want to break away for air, but they had to. They breathed hard as they looked into each other's eyes. They were nose-to-nose, eye-to-eye. Sonic would do anything to keep Shadow from leaving him, even cuffing Shadow to his bed—if he had handcuffs. Neither of them spoke. It would ruin the tender moment between them if they did. But still, Shadow knew what he had to do. With all the chaos energy he had in his body, he didn't need a chaos emerald to do it.

"Chaos control." Shadow whispered. He disappeared out from underneath Sonic's warm, soft body.

"Shadow?" Sonic said sadly. He started crying, wishing that things could have been different.

As Shadow looked for Scourge's house, he couldn't help but remember Sonic's warm lips. He touched a hand to his lips.

"Sonikku…."

"Oh sure, you'd remember HIM, wouldn't you?" an angry voice said from the darkness of the night.

"Who's there?" Shadow asked. He couldn't see who was talking to him.

"You know good and well who it is!" Scourge stepped out of the darkness. He was trying to stay strong and not break down in front of the Ultimate Life Form.

"Scourge?" Shadow said. 'It was easier finding him then I thought!'

"That's right mister, "I'm so much better than you and so is Sonic" hedgehog!" Scourge said. He was on the verge of tears despite his anger.

"I never said that!" Shadow said truthfully.

"You were thinking about him and you ARE thinking about him! He kissed you, didn't he? Then why aren't you with your little i_boyfriend/i_ right now?" Scourge turned away from Shadow so the ebony hedgehog wouldn't see the tears that started to streak his cheeks.

"Scourge…." Shadow said sadly. He knew that the green hedgehog felt hurt when he left, even if he didn't want to show it.

"You promised me!" Scourge's voice trembled as more tears ran down his cheeks. He was angry and sad. "You told me you kept your promises. I suppose THAT is a lie too!" Scourge said. Then, the green hedgehog felt something warm against his back.

"Don't cry, Scourge. I came back to fulfill that promise." Shadow said as he wrapped his arms around the emerald hedgehog.

"R-really?" Scourge asked.

"Of course. I never break a promise. No matter what." Scourge thought about it for only a second before he turned to Shadow, hugged him tight, and cried on his chest. Shadow stroked Scourge's quills, trying to calm him down a little bit.

'He must have thought that I was a monster for leaving him. I feel so horrible….' Shadow thought.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails said. He had gotten a call from Sonic when Tails reached his house. Tails saw Sonic crying on the floor. "He left…. He left after we rescued him! He went back to Scourge! That evil hedgehog I hate!" Sonic cried, slamming a fist down on the hardwood floor.

"Sonic…."

'He must love Scourge…. Poor Sonic….' Tails thought. He knelt down next to Sonic, and pulled the crying hedgehog into a warm embrace.

"I even showed him how much I loved him hoping he would stay!" Sonic sobbed. "It's not fair!" Tails kissed the crying hedgehog's forehead and listened to him talk.

'Maybe I can fill that void in his heart now, but it isn't the time to be happy. Poor Sonic….'


	8. Chapter 8

Never  
Chapter 8

Version 

"Well, it sucks, but this is where we'll be staying." Scourge looked at all the damage done to the front of his house, as well as the roof. "Some repairs need to be made. I want to show you something better though." Scourge seemed awfully excited as he pulled Shadow upstairs with him. Shadow followed close behind, feeling Scourge's hand grip his a little bit tighter, afraid that Shadow would let go, disappear, and that he would wake up from his happy ending. Shadow held Scourge's hand tighter as well to show him he intended to stay.

'Maybe things will work out fine between us. Maybe being with Scourge will benefit Scourge, me, and all of Mobius.' Shadow thought. Scourge opened a door to his favorite room in the mansion, his bedroom. Or should I say, Scourge and Shadow's room from now on.

"This is where you and I will be sleeping together every single night. Pretty sweet, huh?" Scourge said smugly. The room was awfully dark and large. It seemed pretty romantic too if Shadow were to have said it, and of course, it had to come out at some point in time, like now.

"The bedroom seems pretty romantic…." Shadow said.

"That's right." Scourge said a little bit softer, closing the door softly behind them. Scourge wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist, tying to seduce him. "This room is kinda warm too…."

"Yes, it is. Let me help you cool down a bit…." Scourge tried to get one of Shadow's gloves off. Shadow stopped Scourge. If his shoes and gloves were off, he would be considered naked. Then all Scourge would have to do is make him _hotter_ for it to show up.

"No, Scourge. Not yet. I told you that if I was going to stay with you, we would take things slow. No sex until we get to know each other better." Shadow said. Scourge whimpered.

"But…. Sex is the best way for two hedgehogs to bond!" Scourge tried to use that honest excuse to get what he wanted. He wasn't doing such a great job.

"It's true, but we won't bond that way." Shadow thought about it for a moment, and decided there was something they could still do before sex.

"Although," he sighed mid sentence. "We could take a bath together…. Just so we could get used to seeing each other in strange positions…." Shadow blushed slightly.

"Really? Ok! I'll show you to the bathroom!" Scourge's eagerness had returned as if they were headed straight for the bed like he had planned earlier. The bathroom was large, and it had a bathtub big enough for both of them to have legroom, and be able to swim around a bit. Scourge closed the door and locked it. He worried that Sonic would burst through the door and try to steal Shadow back from him. He walked over to Shadow and took hold of Shadow's hand from behind.

"Can I undress you, Shadowkun?" Scourge tried to seduce Shadow again. This time it was working a little bit better.

"Sure…. But we aren't having sex." 'Even though it's **very** tempting.' Scourge pulled Shadow's gloves off. "I'll do my shoes. You just get the bath running." Shadow said as he tried to pull his shoes off. "These things weigh a ton! I bet it's why no hedgehog can swim…. Our shoes are too heavy for anyone to carry! What are we, crazy?" Shadow asked.

"Beats me," Scourge got on his knees seductively in front of Shadow. Shadow blushed when he saw that they were both naked, and their eyes met. "I put bubbles in the bath. Hope ya don't mind." Scourge winked at Shadow, then kissed his lips briefly, making Shadow blush more as Scourge got in the bath.

"Come on in! It's so warm." Scourge purred. Sex sounded _wonderful_ right now, especially to a virgin like Shadow. Shadow stepped into the warm bath, sat down next to Scourge, and let all of his troubles slip away. His tenses muscles enjoyed the warmth, and Shadow was too busy trying and failing to forget that he had a sexy green hedgehog that was once a part of Sonic, rubbing his shoulders and back, making him want it more and more. There was no space between them now. Scourge was cuddling into Shadow's back, making Shadow blush hard.

'Man this is REALLY hard….' Shadow thought as Scourge washed the front of his body. His hands were in Shadow's chest fur, then on his ears, Shadow's favorite place to be rubbed. Shadow was purring pleasurably as Scourge worked his magic. Scourge's hands were all over Shadow's chest, rubbing around in a circular motion. Shadow found himself moaning submissively for Scourge, making the emerald hedgehog smirk.

'Don't encourage him, don't encourage him, don't encourage him….' Shadow thought, trying not to moan even more as Scourge's hands traveled down his body. His hands moved down the ebony hedgehog's stomach, then to his legs. He started rubbing inward slowly, in a teasing fashion. Shadow was too busy praying that Scourge didn't notice that the massage he was getting was making him hard to stop Scourge from touching his most sensitive area. He let out a gasp. He jumped a little bit under Scourge's hands.

"D-don't touch me there! You agreed that we wouldn't have sex!" Shadow whimpered slightly, wanting it so much, but not wanting it at the same time. The urge and need to be pleasured was starting to overpower the need to keep his virginity.

"It's not sex if I'm just touching you. I'm only having a little fun." Scourge whispered seductively in Shadow's ear, making him shiver a little bit. Shadow started moaning more as Scourge began to rub his cock. He was going slowly, trying to make Shadow beg for him, but not to push him over the edge too quickly. 'He's really hard. It won't take him long to be begging for it.' Scourge thought with a smirk. Shadow was trying even harder to ignore the fact that Scourge was hard too, and the large erection of the emerald hedgehog was pressing up against his backside. He trusted Scourge not to put it in him unless he asked, but he still had his worries and doubts. Shadow's tail had lifted up on it's own as if on instinct. Scourge saw this and was tempted to insert himself. 'Patience, Scourge. Let him come to you.' He listened to Shadow's moans get louder and louder. He rubbed a little bit faster.

"Scourge, stop!" Shadow didn't want to cum yet. He was almost pushed over the edge. Scourge drew back away from Shadow, thinking he was in trouble and had made the ebony hedgehog angry with him. His ears drooped a little bit, and he waited for his scolding.

"I want us to cum together." Shadow blushed, knowing that it would only be a few seconds from now that he would no longer be a virgin. Scourge perked up a little bit.

"Really? You mean it?" Shadow nodded and blushed even more.

"I…." He gulped a little bit, feeling like he was too submissive and vulnerable for Scourge when he decided he would say this. "I want you to penetrate me…." Shadow's blush was almost as dark as his quills. Scourge blushed more than he ever had in Shadow's presence.

'He's so submissive…. I love that.' Scourge swam over to Shadow, and pressed up against his back, purring a little bit as he did so.

"You really want me to do that for you? Hmm, Shadow? Tell me what you want." Scourge said more seductively than before. Shadow's blush managed to get darker than it was before.

"Please…. Don't make me ask…. You know what I want. Just do it!"

"No, no, now, Shadow. Tell me what you want, or I won't do it."

"You're so evil."

"Don't I know it? You love that about me. Admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything to you, Scourge."

"Say it!"

"Fine!" Shadow gulped.

"I-I love that about you…."

"You love what about me?"

"I-I love how evil you are! I-it turns me on…."

"Tell me more." Scourge purred. Shadow blushed even deeper as he felt Scourge start to rub his erection again.

'Oh no, he wants me to sound extremely desperate…. I don't like being seen desperate for anyone!' Shadow thought.

"The more you tell me, the more I'll do for you." Scourge was rubbing Shadow's cock painfully slow. Shadow couldn't help it. He needed more. The craving was intense. And Scourge was the only one who could satisfy that dangerous feeling he had tingling throughout his body. "Or I'll quit touching you." Scourge rubbed even slower and lighter.

"I love your style, it's very attractive…." Shadow hated having to tell the truth to get what he wanted.

"Go on." Scourge rubbed a little faster.

"Your hands are so warm, and you're amazing at massaging me…."

"More." Scourge smirked as he rubbed Shadow a little bit harder. "

I've dreamed about you before. I didn't even believe I wanted you before, but I dreamt of you taking my virginity!" Shadow was starting to sound even more desperate.

"What did I do to you?" Scourge asked as he rubbed Shadow faster. Shadow gripped the side of the bathtub in desperation.

"You lifted up my tail and penetrated me! You thrust in and out hard and fast until I came out! You touched all over my body, teased me, and sucked me! i_Ohh_/i!" Shadow was saying these things with such heat and desire in them. He couldn't take it any longer. "Scourge! Please! I want you inside of me! I want you to penetrate me! I want all of those things done to me! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Now THAT'S what I've been wanting to hear!" Scourge said. He thrust deeply inside of Shadow.

"Ahh!" Shadow felt tears come to his eyes. "I-it hurts! How did you lubricate yourself if you were touching me?"

"I had a free hand. I just got a nearby bottle of strawberry conditioner and rubbed it on myself. Man, your were making me feel so horny I had a hard time keep from masturbating back here!"

"Scourge…. How long will it hurt? Please make the pain go away…." Scourge heard the softness in Shadow's voice, and saw a few tears drop into the water. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He stroked Shadow's cheek gently with one of his hands, and held Shadow's hips with the other.

"I promise the pain will go away soon. I'll just wait until you get used to it before I thrust, ok?" Shadow had a faint blush covering his cheeks. Scourge's sweet and kind side was back, rather than his sexy, seductive side.

"R-really?"

"Of course. I've never had sex like this before, but I can sympathize. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little…."

"Are you ready? It'll still hurt a little bit even if you're used to it."

"How do you know all of this stuff if you've never had sex either?"

"Yaoi fan-fiction."

"What's yaoi?" "I'll show you later." Scourge said as he brought his other hand away from Shadow's cheek, and was now holding the ebony hedgehog's hips with both hands. He thrust one time inside of Shadow to see if it was time to pleasure his lover. Shadow felt a little bit confused. There wasn't as much pain as before, but he felt something new.

"D-do it again…." Shadow said.

"Just once? Or keep going?"

"Just once."

"Ok." He thrust in again just as hard as before.

"There's that feeling again!"

"Huh?"

"Don't stop this time!" Shadow sounded excited. Scourge smirked.

"Ok!" He started moving in and out of Shadow, hitting that sweet spot inside of Shadow over and over.

"Ahh! AHH! Scourge! Oh yes!" Scourge hit that spot a little harder one time then went back to thrusting at his less hard pace, just to get a loud cry of pleasure out of Shadow. "Scourge! Oh God yes!" He was moaning Scourge's name, exaggerating every syllable as he did so. Scourge started to go faster then he was before. Shadow arched his back a little bit. He gripped onto the side of the bathtub even harder than he had before, wanting to hold out as long as possible. Scourge thrust harder inside of Shadow. The pleasure was overwhelming. Shadow was screaming his lover's name in pleasure. Shadow had started tearing up again, but only because the pleasure was so unbearable. He felt like he was about to lose it. Scourge thrust even harder and faster against Shadow' sweet spot, and started rubbing Shadow's cock as he did so, giving it a little squeeze every once in a while to startle Shadow a little bit. "Scourge! Scourge! OH! AHH! I-I can't! SCOURGE!" Shadow gave in first. The water was now a mixture of cum, water, and soap. The sudden tightness of Shadow's backside made Scourge lose it as well, and his hot seed spilled out inside of Shadow. The warmth inside of Shadow made him purr as they both relaxed in each other's arms. Not caring that they were still in the bath, and that they were covered in soap and cum, their eyes closed for the night—their first night together.


	9. Chapter 9

Never  
Chapter 9

Version

"I hope Sonic likes it. I went through so much trouble!" Tails talked to himself as he got everything prepared downstairs. He had gotten Amy's help earlier in the day when he was sure Sonic was still asleep, and she made some chilidogs and a blue cake with edible glitter on it and "I Love You, Sonic" was written on it in pink. Tails tricked Amy into thinking that Sonic would love her for doing this. He didn't tell her about Sonic's current situation. All the blue hedgehog would do is sleep up in his room, and stay in his room. He hardly moved at all. Tails told Amy he would tell Sonic that the cake was from her, but he erased the words on the cake, and put words of his own in blue that said, "I Still Care, Even if He Doesn't" on it. He had a hard time getting that much on the cake, but he knew Sonic would perk up at the sight of all of this great food made for him.

"Sonic, come downstairs!" Tails yelled. Sonic didn't move an inch from his spot. Tails looked to the stairs and frowned. 'I guess I have to go get him out of bed manually.' Tails thought. He walked upstairs and saw Sonic staring in the opposite direction, away from the doorway. That's the last position that Tails had seen Sonic in the last time he was up there. 'I hope he didn't really STAY in that same position this whole time….' Tails sweat dropped a little bit. The only light in the room came from the outside rooms when he opened the door to Sonic's room. The hedgehog didn't turn to look at Tails as Tails walked over to his bedside. The kitsune sat down on Sonic's bed, and started gently rubbing Sonic's back, and petting his ears a little bit. He talked with a soft voice just in case Sonic really was still sleeping. "Good morning, sleepy head." Sonic barely reacted in any way. Tails sighed. "Sonic, I have a surprise made for you. If you don't come downstairs, you won't get to have any of it! And I had it especially made for you."

"Was it made by your hand?" Sonic asked quietly.

"No, otherwise it would be crawling across the plate. I had Amy make it, but she doesn't know that I'm taking all the credit." Sonic looked over at Tails a little bit. Tails hugged Sonic from behind.

"I got up really early to get this all set up for you. It'll be just us downstairs. Please get up…." Sonic sat up slowly and got to his feet. "Close your eyes until we get there." Tails said. "I'll lead you down to the kitchen. Just keep your eyes closed." Tails led Sonic downstairs. They walked into the kitchen. "Ok, open your eyes." Sonic opened his eyes. He saw a huge plate of chilidogs, and a big blue cake. Sonic's eyes sparkled. Sonic ran quickly over to the table. 'He's happier. I can tell.' Tails smiled. "Do you like it?" Tails asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it! You did all of this for me?" Sonic was smiling like he usually was. Tails nodded. "I love all of this! Especially the cake! Blue's my favorite color!" Tails walked over to the table beside Sonic.

"I was worried that the glitter and confetti that Amy added would be too much, but she insisted that it be a sparkly cake."

"I love the glitter and confetti! Really I do. Is it the edible kind? Otherwise, I won't be as happy because I want to ieat/i the cake." Sonic looked at Tails. "Of course it is! It isn't easy to get though, and edible confetti doesn't exist, so we had to make every single strand of color on this cake by hand. Everything on here is made from scratch: the cake, the icing, and everything with it. The edible confetti is made of frosting and—" Tails was cut off when Sonic pulled Tails into a huge hug.

"Oh, Tails! I couldn't be happier! I could just kiss you!" Tails blushed at the comment.

"T-thank you…." Tails blushed a little more.

"If there's anything I can do for you in return, anything at all, you just name it. It could be the most ridiculous request ever! I don't care. You could have me run around Mobius proclaiming that you're king for the day, you could make me go get foreign parts for your plane the X Tornado, whatever you want! It doesn't even have to be any of the things I just said. It can be anything." Sonic said sincerely.

'This is my chance…. But…. What if he hates me?' Tails thought.

"I-I do have something you could do for me…. but it really is high up there on the ridiculous level." Tails blushed deeper than before.

"What do you want? I don't care how crazy it is. Ask away." Sonic said.

"I-I want you to…." He moved up to Sonic's ear, and whispered what he wanted. Sonic blushed.

"Well, ok then! The food can wait. Let's fulfill that little request you have, 'k?" Sonic winked at Tails. Tails blushed a light shade of pink.

"R-really?"

"I told you I'd do whatever you wanted, Tails. I meant it. Is this what you really want?" Tails nodded. "Ok then!" He picked Tails up bridal style, and ran upstairs at top speed. He flopped Tails down on his blue-colored bed, and said,

"Alright then. Let's do this." with a sexy look on his face. He pressed his lips to the kitsunes lips, and Tails blushed even more. His request was sex, and he was really going to get it good. They took each other's shoes, socks, and gloves off. They were now completely naked. Tails blushed at the size of Sonic's erection.

'He'll tear me apart!' He thought.

"Do you like it?" Sonic asked naughtily. Tails gulped. "Don't worry, Tails. I won't put it in you without lubing myself up first. But first, a little foreplay before we start." Sonic said. He started to gently rub Tails' growing erection. The kitsune started panting with want and desire. It was more than he could ever dream of. Sonic moved his head down to Tails cock, and started to suck on it. The kid was easy to please, so he didn't bother to do more than just suck it. Tails cried out in pleasure. It was amazing. Sonic really knew how to work his magic. Sonic started to teasingly run a finger over Tails' entrance, making Tails blush more as Sonic sucked him off. Sonic slowly insert a finger into Tails' hole. He moved it in and out. It was all very pleasing to Tails. Soon, Sonic flipped Tails over when he felt that Tails was good and ready. He rubbed some lotion on his hard cock, and thrust it into the kitsune. He waited until he felt tails relax a little bit, and he started to slowly thrust. Tails liked feeling of Sonic's cock rubbing his inner walls. He started to hit something inside of the two-tailed fox that made him suddenly tighten and cry out in pleasure louder than ever. Sonic smirked and thrust faster. He knew he had found Tails' sweet spot. He went faster and faster. Tails was gripping the sheets of Sonic's bed, loving every single moment of it. Tears rolled down his cheeks. They were not tears of pain, but pleasure. Sonic let a hand explore Tails' body as he thrust in and out. His hand soon reached Tails dick, and he started to rub it hard and fast. He wanted it to end soon. He was doing it because Tails asked him to. He wasn't doing it for love. He wouldn't break Tails' heart, though. He would do a better job on the one he really loved, but Shadow was with Scourge. He tried to reach an orgasm, but even if it was pleasurable, he had to imagine Shadow while he did this. He imagined Shadow touching his body, and pounding his tight ass until he came. That's when he lost it. He spilled out into Tails, earning a cry of pleasure from the uke underneath him. Tails came out too once the pleasure became too much for him. They fell asleep together after that. Sonic was still inside of him. The next day, Sonic woke up before Tails. He gently pulled out of him, and left the house as soon as he was cleaned up and dressed. He didn't want to talk to Tails about love and being together forever. He was his right hand man and friend. Nothing more.


	10. Chapter 10

Never  
Chapter 10

Version

"Ahh!" Scourge quickly jumped out of the bathtub. It was now the next day, and the water was freezing cold. They had forgotten to get out last night, or even finish their bath. Shadow woke up and whimpered when he felt emptiness in a certain region of his body. He felt the cold water and leapt out of the water just as Scourge had, but the landing was less smooth. He landed on his feet, but Scourge had to catch him a little bit so he wouldn't fall onto the floor. Shadow's backside was so sore. He could hardly move on his own.

"We fell asleep. I don't believe we actually fell asleep!" Scourge said.

"Well, the water was warm last night…." Shadow said weakly.

"You must be tender back there. Here, I'll get the water nice and warm again for us, and we can get ourselves cleaned off. Also, the warmth might make you feel better down there." the emerald hedgehog hugged the ebony.

"I hope so. It hurts down there like when you first entered me." Shadow stayed with Scourge in their warm embrace. It was comforting. Scourge managed to get the water drained, and he turned the water back on. The bath was now nice and warm for both of them. Scourge helped Shadow in the bath, and Shadow let out a sigh as he sat down slowly into the water. He whimpered again when his backside touched the bottom of the bath though. Scourge swam over to Shadow and had the ebony hedgehog snuggle up to him. He was no longer in a sitting position. Shadow smiled. It was an improvement already. Scourge gently washed Shadow's body off first before he did his own. He gently rubbed off the places where their cum had dried on, as well as the soap they were washing each other with before their fun had begun. Shadow let out a pained whine as Scourge started to wash Shadow's tender backside. He was extremely gentle with him down there. Shadow started helping Scourge wash his own body when he was done with Shadow. In no time, they were both clean.

"We better dry off so we don't fall asleep in here again." Scourge said. He helped Shadow out of the warm water, and then pulled the plug to let it drain. He helped him dry off; then he dried himself. He helped Shadow over to the bed, and the both laid down next to each other, not even bothering to get dressed as they pulled the covers over both of them so they could keep the heat the bath had given them for as long as possible. Shadow snuggled up to Scourge.

"I have an idea." Scourge's voice had a perverted tone to it.

"No, Scourge. Not today. I'm still too sore down there to even move on my own, hardly." Shadow said.

"Who said I was gonna do ithat/i again, in particular? I have something else in mind."

"It's still sexual, isn't it?" Shadow asked.

"Most definitely." Scourge moved Shadow from his current position, and spread his legs a little bit.

"Get ready, Shadow. You're going to ilove/i this." The covers slid off of the hedgehogs almost all the way when Scourge got in front of him. Shadow shivered. It was cold in the room. Scourge knew _exactly_ what to do to warm him up, though. He gently wrapped a hand around Shadow's cock. It jumped a little underneath the emerald hedgehog's hand. The ebony hedgehog blushed.

'Is he going to rub it?' Shadow wondered. He was wrong. Scourge started to gently lick the head of Shadow's tender erection. The uke gasped and gripped the bed sheets as his lover teased his cock painfully slow. He sucked a little bit on it, and licked up and down the sides. He groped Shadow's balls as he sucked, and Shadow moaned loudly. Shadow was hard now, and Scourge was sucking a little bit harder. He started to deep throat it. He bobbed up and down on it while he sucked, and Shadow couldn't take it any longer. The ebony hedgehog unloaded into Scourge's mouth, and he felt like he was in the greatest bliss. The emerald hedgehog kissed his lover for a few seconds, and then said,

"Did that help take your mind off of the pain?" Shadow blushed and kissed Scourge passionately. Scourge knew that was a yes.

Tails woke up the next day to find that the one he loved wasn't in bed with him. He saw a note left on the pillow that he had been laying on. It was a bit crumpled because Tails may have rolled over on it a few times. He opened the note and saw Sonic's handwriting written in blue ink. He read the note aloud

.

"Dear Tails, thank you for a wonderful night, and this wonderful food. I have gone out for my usual run, and I thought I would tell you where I was because I didn't want you to worry about me. Love, Sonic." Tails blushed at the "Love, Sonic" part. At the bottom of the note, he saw there was a little bit more. "P.S. I left a chilidog and three slices of cake for you. I thought you might want to have a little bit to take your mind off of the pain you should be having about now." Tails was confused.

"What pain?" he started to sit up, and then wished he hadn't. He let out a sound that is impossible to write down what it sounded like, and then let his back flop back down on the bed. "Oh. That pain."


	11. Chapter 11

Never  
Chapter 11

It was several hours past the last time Scourge and Shadow had their fun, and Scourge was the first to wake up. He slowly sat up and stretched, yawning as he did so.

'Hmm….' He looked at his alarm clock. He didn't use it for an alarm. It was only a clock to him. It read: nine pm. 'Interesting…. There's no way in hell that we'll be able to sleep tonight anyway…. Oh well! Guess I'd better wake Shadow up.' The emerald hedgehog looked over at his sleeping ebony and crimson streaked lover. He looked co adorable and sweet when he slept. It were as though he didn't have a care in the world. Soft blush tinted the darker hedgehog's cheeks, and he was temptingly beautiful to the evil, green hedgehog. He tenderly caressed Shadow's right cheek with the back of his right hand. He noticed that there was some dried cum on both of them from their fun, and wondered how he could have missed a single drop. 'I guess we should take a bath real quick before we do something else….' He noticed that Shadow's eyes started to open. The uke's eyes were still adjusted to the darkness, and he looked over at the clock.

"Good morning, Princess." Scourge said teasingly.

"Good morning, my ass!" Shadow growled. "It's only three hours until midnight! We'll never be able to sleep tonight!"

"Ah, hell, Shadow. It doesn't really matter anyway. That means we could do something fun together." Scourge tilted Shadow's chin up to where his lovers crimson eyes met his ice blue ones. "What do ya say, stripes?" Shadow was about to answer, when they heard Shadow's stomach growl. Shadow blushed from embarrassment. "Well, I know what we're not gonna do." Scourge stood up and went to the kitchen to get a bowl and a wash rag. He filled the medium-sized bowl with warm water, and brought it back upstairs to where Shadow was still laying down.

"What?" Shadow asked. Scourge sat on the bed next to him, and placed the bowl on the nightstand. He dipped the wash rag in the water, and then squeezed it out. There wasn't much water left in the rag. He started to gently rub it on the areas that needed to be cleaned off. Shadow blushed again and also wonder how his lover had missed any of it during their earlier fun.

"We're not gonna stay here tonight. We're gonna go out and have some fun. I say we hit a few clubs, have a few drinks, go out to eat, and go get some groceries." The emerald hedgehog said.

"Groceries?" the ebony hedgehog was confused.

"Well, we wouldn't need to go out to eat if we had groceries. That and, I didn't say everything we were gonna do was all fun and games." Scourge sweat dropped a little bit and shrugged.

"I'm worried, though." Shadow said.

"Why? What's there to worry about?"

"My backside still hurts…."

"Ah, it'll be alright." Scourge dipped the wash rag in the water again and rung it out once more. He started to clean himself off a little.

"What's the bowl of water for, anyway?" Shadow asked.

"I figured that a bath would take too long, so I thought a rag would be a smart idea. Plus, everything else on our bodies excepting these few areas is clean, so another bath would be unnecessary." He cleaned Shadow off a little bit more once he was done cleaning himself. "Get dressed, Princess." Scourge helped Shadow stand up. "There's fun to be had."


End file.
